A variety of materials can be used for the manufacture of products, including metals, polymers or ceramics. Polymer materials are often used in industrial applications. However, utilization of composites is increasing. Some composite products typically comprise wood material and at least one kind of plastic polymer. Such composite products may differ from the polymers and be used for several purposes, for example in indoor or outdoor applications.